


Six A.M.

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen wakes up the morning after her birthday to loud music and a singing blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to get something out to you guys for my birthday and here it is! It's actually kind of sucky but the idea is cute.

If you asked Christen what she would be doing the morning after her birthday, she would have said something along the lines of “sleeping with Julie.” Yet, here she was the morning after her birthday, waking up at six to loud music coming from the kitchen. Her head was pounding from her hangover and she was not in the mood to deal with this. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, noticing on the way there that the house was way too clean for having just held a party six hours earlier.

Christen told Julie that she didn’t really want too big of a celebration for her thirtieth birthday, but she knew the blonde would go all out anyway. That’s why she wasn’t really all that surprised when she came home to find the whole team in the Press-Johnston household that night.

Julie said she was going to be the chaperone for the night so that Christen could drink as much as she wanted. She took her up on that offer, figuring she might as well party if there’s already one for her. In the long run, though, she felt bad for leaving Julie to deal with drunk Kelley, Ash, Kling, and Emily on her own. Maybe that was why the blonde got so drunk on her own after the party.

The party ended early for Kelley after she got so smashed that Hope had to take her home. They’d brought some sort of concoction to the party, but ended up leaving it when they went home. There was plenty of it left over for Julie to drink once everyone was gone as well as some beer, vodka, jaeger, and red bull. Christen hoped that Julie hadn’t managed to break anything and/or hurt herself while cleaning up the house.

As she approached the kitchen, she could hear Julie drunkenly singing along to _Bad Blood_ and felt a smile creep onto her face. Several trash bags that were full of garbage from the party were scattered across the floor and Julie stood in the center of the kitchen with a broom in one hand and a beer in the other. She was dancing around, horribly messing up the words to the song, and didn’t even notice Christen was there.

“Jules?” Christen asked to get the blonde’s attention.

Julie stopped dancing and turned around to find a very tired and hungover Christen.

“Hey, Chris!” she slurred.

“How much have you had to drink?”

The blonde had to stop and think but Christen could smell the alcohol on her.

“Two jaeger bombs, a shot of vodka, and this beer.”

“Have you been up all night?”

“Yeah.”

Christen sighed and took the broom from the blonde, turning off the music and reaching into the cabinet above the kitchen sink to get them both cups for water.

“Did you clean the house?”

Julie nodded and waited for Christen to finish getting the water before grabbing one of the cups and taking a sip from it. The brunette forward took a few pain relievers before taking Julie’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. She stripped Julie from her clothes and put her in her sleep shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

“Let’s get some sleep, baby.”

“Okay.”

Christen got under the blankets, Julie following close behind and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She nuzzled her head into the space between Christen’s shoulder blades and was out like a light.

“Goodnight, Julie.”


End file.
